1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoelace reel and, more particularly, to a shoelace reel for tightening or loosening a shoelace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoelace is mounted on a shoe so as to tighten or loosen the shoe. However, the user has to stretch the shoelace so as to tighten the shoe and to release the shoelace so as to loosen the shoe, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and wasting the user's time when tightening or loosening the shoelace. In addition, the shoelace protrudes from the shoe, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the shoe.